Spirit 2: The Spirit of Summer
by starryequine
Summary: Summer has her heart set on racing, but she has had a tough life. Her father, Spirit, disagrees with racing, Lightning, her stallion, is angry and Summer finds Chase, a handsome stallion that helps her overcome her problems...
1. Chapter 1: Summer

The eagle soared through the air, over the miles and miles of grass below him.

Spirit, a Mustang stallion galloped along the grass beneath the eagle.

They were racing to the hill again!

Spirit was increasing his speed, minute by minute.

He jumped the last few steps to the hill, but the eagle had already won-by a beak!

"I won this time, Spirit!" Eagle called.

Spirit reared up and neighed, before flopping down to the floor, and relaxing.

"I let you win!" Spirit breathed.

"Sure you did," eagle laughed.

"Well, I'm not as strong as I used to be." Spirit replied, reasonably, "I've been half-tamed. Man could say I'm broken."

Eagle gazed sympathetically at Spirit.

"Spirit, you know you're the strongest horse on the cimarron. You have made a great impact on all of your herd, if it weren't for you, then the humans may have built the railway up here."

Eagle said, winking.

Spirit nodded.

Suddenly, a high-pitched whinny filled the air. Spirit turned one ear backwards to listen.

It was Rain!

Spirit gasped, and turned to gallop back to the herd.

"Sorry eagle, I have to go. See you soon!" Spirit cried as he galloped back to his herd.

Rain was nuzzling a foal by the time Spirit returned to his herd.

His heart sank. He was too late to comfort Rain, but he was happy at the same time; he had a new daughter!

"What shall we call her?" Rain asked.

Spirit licked the filly, and replied: "How about Summer?"

Rain nodded. "Summer it will be!"

Summer grew to be a strong and inquisitive filly. She loved to race with her father and the eagle, and she was the most beautiful filly in the herd; she had dun fur with white patches and a single brown leg.

Even though she was the prettiest, and the leader's daughter, she had only one friend out of the nine foals in the herd! A plain grey filly was the most popular, and the only nice thing about her was her cream mane and blue eyes, which contrasted well with her white fur.

Her name was Belle.

Belle took great delight in picking on Summer, and her friend Black Magic, who was a black filly with a white star on her forehead, and lovely hazel eyes.

One day, Summer just couldn't handle this anymore…

"Perhaps I should rip your mane to pieces and throw it in the river! Then we'll see who's the pretty one!" Belle cried.

"You wouldn't dare!" Summer snarled.

There began a fight between the two fillies, and of course, the other foals, except for Black Magic, cheered for Belle.

Summer won by kicking Belle hard on one of her back hooves, and Belle fell to the floor.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU-YOU… MISFIT!" Belle shouted.

Spirit heard her and came over to see what was the matter.

A look of shock spread over Summer's face at what Belle had just said.

"Summer, are you okay?" Spirit asked.

Summer shook her head and ran away at a full gallop, tears streamed down her long nose.

She had no idea where she was going, only that she wasn't going to stay in the herd.

Belle was right, she was a misfit, and Summer couldn't argue with that.

The next thing that Summer knew, was that she was running through some large wooden gates, and in to a strange place with lots of stables and fences.

The gates shut behind her.

"What's this? A horse came here with no humans?" A human voice called.

Summer turned around to see a tall man in a navy stetson hat and navy cavalry uniform.

She backed away, frightened.

The man walked towards her and put a headcollar over her head.

"Funny," he remarked, "I didn't know horses could cry, this one looks pretty upset to me." He softened at the sight of the bewildered filly.

"We'll take good care of this one. Unlike the last leader you lot had, trying to tame a mustang!"

Summer remembered what her father had told her about the cavalry, this must be it, she thought.

The Colonel that Spirit had described was different, so this must be a new Colonel, and a kinder one at that!

Summer was placed in a stable next to an iron grey colt, the same age as her, and she had some hay and fresh water delivered to her new stable.

Summer chewed the hay contentedly.

She already liked this new home, no more bullying by Belle, no more loneliness…. Then Summer paused,

"No more mum and dad!" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: A shock for Strider

The next three years were hard for Summer, without her parents and her grandmother, Esperanza.

Summer had become good friends with the iron grey colt that she was stabled next to three years ago, and she had also made friends with a ten-year-old stallion called Strider.

One warm Spring day, Summer was being broken in in the corral. The kind, new colonel was riding her, and did not make any attempt to use crops and spurs, like the last colonel had used on Spirit four years before.

Summer acted really grown up and mature while she was being ridden, and by the time the hour was up, she had mastered the canter already!

"Well done Summer! That was great!" Her neighbour whinnied.

Summer tossed her mane and lowered her neck to drink from her water bucket, before lifting her head up again, with droplets of water dripping from her chin.

"Thanks, Lightning!" Summer replied.

She licked her chin, and the water droplets disappeared.

Lightning stared at her admiringly, wishing he could find the right moment…

"LIGHTNING!"

Lightning snapped back to his senses.

"what?" He asked, confused.

"Do you remember that dun mustang I was telling you about a couple of years ago? The one who could not be broken?" Strider quizzed.

"Oh yeah!" Lightning answered, remembering the long and interesting story he had been told as a yearling.

"Well, he's here. He says he's looking for his daughter!" Strider continued.

"Who is his daughter? Lucky mare, I wish my dad was as brave and strong, and famous as Spirit!" Lightning replied.

"I don't know who his daughter is, but I can't help thinking…I recognise those eyes…" Strider whispered back.

"You told me that you've seen him here before, when that nasty colonel ran the place." Lightning answered.

"Yeah, but I even recognised him then!" Strider said,

"I remember whose eyes they remind me of-Esperanza, my mare back in the Cimarron Herd!"

Lighting flashed a look at Strider.

"Summer told me that her grandmother's name is Esperanza. She's a palomino, and she lives in the Cimarron herd!"

Strider's eyes widened.

"You mean to say, that mustang-Spirit, is my son!"

Lightning nodded, as Spirit approached.

"I was wondering, have you seen my daughter?" He asked…


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprises!

Strider opened his mouth to answer, but instead came out with: "Are you Esperanza's son?"

Spirit widened his eyes.

"How do you know my mother?" He asked.

It was a while before Strider spoke. "I'm your father, Spirit."

Spirit couldn't believe his eyes, he reared up and neighed loudly, kicking at the air with his front hooves.

Strider did the same, and the two stallions nuzzled each other over the stable door.

A moment later, Summer popped her head over her stable door, and saw Spirit standing in front of Strider's stable.

"Dad? Is that you?" She asked curiously.

Spirit looked at Summer, and smiled again.

"Summer! Look how you've grown! You have no idea how much we've all missed you!" Spirit cried, as he nuzzled his daughter.

"Oh, Summer. There's something Strider and I need to tell you… Strider is your grandfather!" Spirit finished.

"Strider? But how…what…?" Summer questioned, feeling puzzled.

Strider explained about Esperanza, and how he had been taken away by the old colonel when Spirit was born. Summer nodded and smiled.

She understood.

"This is remarkable, it's the best day of my life!" Summer grinned.

"But dad-how come you've come here now, and not three years ago when I left?

Spirit looked awkward for a moment, then he smiled.

"You're three years old today, and it's time you took over as leader of the Cimarron herd. Of course, you need to have a stallion first." Spirit explained.

Lightning looked over his stable door eagerly, trying not to give too much away.

Summer looked flirtily at him, and Lightning sighed deeply.

"It looks like you've already found one!" Spirit laughed.

"What? Lightning?" Summer asked, "no, he's just my friend." She tried to sound truthful, but it was obvious that she was embarrassed, as her cheeks were turning bright pink!

Lightning noticed this.

"Of course, Summer. Whatever you say!" He chuckled.

"Okay dad," Summer sighed, "let's go back to the Cimarron Herd. Come on Strider and Lightning, let's break out of here!"


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble!

Spirit undid all of the bolts on the stable doors and set Summer, Lightning and Strider free.

"Let's go, quick before anyone sees us!" Spirit whispered.

The others followed him to the gates, which were locked.

"Funny, they were open a minute ago, I came through them!" Spirit said, looking confused.

"Well, well mustang! We meet again!" A familiar voice called behind him.

Spirit turned his head, and there stood Murphy.

"Oh, it's only Murphy!" Spirit laughed.

"_Only_ Murphy?" Strider replied. "He's the toughest guy here! You don't want to be messing with him!"

"I think the correct phrase is '_he_ doesn't want to be messing with _me_' if you can remember!" Spirit answered, giving his slyest look.

Strider rolled his eyes.

"How could I forget? But he's a lot tougher now!"

Spirit laughed, "yeah right! Watch this!" He spun round and headed for Murphy in a gallop.

"DAD, NO! DON'T BE STUPID!" Summer cried.

Spirit was headed straight for Murphy, who now looked frightened.

Just as Spirit approached him, a rope was thrown round his neck, and he was pulled backwards.

"Hello, mustang. You might not remember me!" The soldier said nastily.

Spirit didn't recognise him. Then again, too many riders had tried to break him in, how was he supposed to remember?

Spirit reared up, and neighed to Strider, Summer and Lightning.

Strider whinnied angrily, and flung himself forward. He jumped on top of the soldier, and pinned him down, injuring him badly.

"Stay away from my son!" He growled.

The soldier looked like he was in pain, and Strider noticed fear in his eyes.

Strider released the soldier and walked towards Spirit, then he removed the rope from Spirit's neck.

Several other men came to the soldier's rescue.

"Let them go!" One of the men cried.

"The horse spoke!" The soldier cried, wincing with pain.

"I know, animals like that should be kept wild!" Another man replied, opening up the gates.

Spirit released the bolts of the stables, and set all the other horses free.

In no time at all, Spirit, Strider, Summer and Lightning were all galloping back to the Cimarron herd.

"How's mum?" Summer asked Spirit.

"She's fine. She's really missed you." Spirit replied.

"What about Grandma?" Summer questioned.

"She's fine too. She has been missing you aswell!" Spirit answered, as he trotted the last few paces to the hill on the Cimarron.

Summer reared up and neighed.

A sea of faces turned to face her, and before she knew it, the whole herd was galloping forward to greet her.

Belle came up to Summer.

Summer pinned her ears back, not knowing what to expect.

"I've missed you Summer, when you left, I felt awful about how I treated you. I'm sorry"

Summer smiled to herself, right now, she felt like she was the happiest mare in the world.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends, new beginnings

The next morning was bright and sunny. Summer was in a good mood, and trotted down the hill to see her old friend, Black Magic.

Black Magic was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Black Magic, mum?" Summer asked Rain.

Rain stayed silent for a moment.

"Oh mum, don't tell me she's dead!" Summer said worriedly.

"No, but you'd better come with me." Rain replied, leading her daughter down the hill, and in to the meadow.

"Say hello to Melody." Rain whispered to Summer, pointing out a pretty bay mare.

"Hello Melody." Summer smiled weakly.

"Where _is _Black Magic?" Summer whispered to Rain, "she was my best friend!"

"This is Black Magic, she only stayed black as a foal, but her coat got lighter as she got older, and she couldn't stay with the name Black Magic if she was bay, could she?" Rain laughed.

"Melody, you're Black Magic?" Summer asked, feeling confused.

Melody nodded.

"Summer, I can't believe how much you've grown!" Melody smiled, nuzzling her friend's withers.

"I found myself a stallion, and so have you by the looks of things!" Melody continued.

Summer nodded.

"It's funny, dad has let an awful lot of stallions in to our herd, but Mustangs like us usually only have one stallion per herd!" Summer commented, as she glanced in Lightning's direction. Lightning looked up and gave her a cheeky grin.

Spirit approached them, and whispered something to Summer.

"I'll be back in a minute, Melody. Dad needs to talk to me!" Summer told her friend.

Summer trotted away with her father, and they met up with Rain behind some fir trees.

"Do you feel ready to take over as the leader, Summer?" Spirit asked.

Summer stared blankly ahead of her, thinking hard.

"Summer?" Rain said.

Summer snapped back to life.

"No." She replied, eventually. "I know I'd mess it up, and besides, I'm a mare."

Esperanza cantered over to join them.

"You know Summer, I was leader of the herd for a while when Strider had been taken by the humans." Esperanza explained.

"It was quite easy actually, and you get to tell everyone what to do!" She finished, winking.

Summer laughed.

"Cool! Do you really think I have what it takes?" She questioned.

Spirit, Rain and Esperanza looked at each other.

"You're ready." Rain answered, simply.

Summer grinned.

"Well then, I'll go and arrange a ceremony." Spirit whinnied, as he reared up and galloped down the hill to join his herdmates and tell them the good news!


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises of all sizes!

Summer waited for Spirit to return, and began to get worried. What if she did mess up?

"What have I done?" Summer panicked, "I can't be leader, this is crazy!"

Just at that moment, something rustled in the hedges behind her. Summer turned her head quickly to see what was in the hedges. Lightning appeared out of the hedges a moment later, and Summer relaxed.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Lightning asked, seeing the look of shock in Summer's eyes.

Summer forced herself to laugh.

"Who me? No way Lightning! Nothing scares me!" Summer replied, now laughing

nervously.

'stupid, stupid, stupid! What have I said?' Summer thought to herself.

Lightning looked sarcastically at her, and turned to walk away.

Summer snapped to her senses. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?" She whinnied to Lightning.

"Just over here. Why?" Lightning answered as he lowered his head to eat some grass.

"No reason…Just wondered!" Summer replied. "Only I wouldn't want you to go off alone..."

Lightning looked at Summer suspiciously.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked eventually.

"Nothing!" Summer snapped back. She hadn't meant to snap at Lightning, it was just her nerves getting the better of her.

"Right. Well I might aswell go then. Don't think this attitude will get you anywhere Summer!" Lightning answered with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Summer could have kicked herself for being so stupid.

As Lightning trotted away, Summer caught him up at a canter.

"Lightning, I'm sorry, it's just that…that…." Summer began.

"Save it. Whatever it is, it's no reason to be so huffy with me." Lightning answered, softening a bit, and gazing at Summer matter-of-factly.

Summer suddenly became very desperate to tell him what she should have told him weeks ago…

"Lightning, please just listen…" Summer started,

Lightning turned to face her. Great. Now Summer couldn't say it, she had suddenly become nervous and tense.

"Oh, I get it! You're going to be the next leader. I know, Spirit told me!" Lightning said, smiling.

"No!" Summer answered, "It's not that!" She fought to tell Lightning what she was going to tell him in the first place, suddenly, as Lightning rolled his eyes and turned away again, she finally told him.

"I'm having your foal!"

Lightning's eyes widened, and he faced Summer again, with his mouth open.

"What!"…


	7. Chapter 7: A white lie and a racetrack!

Lightning had never felt so happy in his life, and he reared up nd galloped towards Summer.

The two horses nuzzled, and then Summer suddenly flinched.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked.

"Dad will kill me if he found out!" Summer replied, her eyes wide with worry.

Lightning shook his head.

"He might not be, he seems really kind. Just don't tell him if you're worried. But it's really best if you do!" He added.

Summer nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, I mean, it would be weird if a foal just happened to turn up in 11 months' time. He'd get a bit…"

"Suspicious?" A voice behind the two horses finished Summer's sentence.

"Oh, Strider! It's only you!" Summer said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Is that a good thing? I thought that with this ugly old face, you'd be frightened out of your lives!" Strider replied, laughing.

Summer and Lightning couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'd better get going, I'm really thirsty, so I'm going to head down to the river. Are you coming Strider?" Lightning said, turning round to gallop to the river.

"Of course, I'm really thirsty too!" Strider replied.

"Wait!" Summer hissed just as Strider was about to canter after Lightning.

"Please don't tell anyone! Especially not my dad!" Summer finished, whispering.

Strider smiled. "I won't. I promise." And with that, he half-reared, and followed Lighting to the river.

Summer stood on the grassy mound, and watched Lightning and Strider gallop towards the water.

"I don't want yu to tell him grandpa, because I'm not really having his foal!" Summer muttered guiltily. She felt ashamed. How could she lie to her stallion like that?

She had felt good at the time, because she didn't want to lose Lightning because of an argument, but now she felt terrible.

A tear began to roll down her long nose, as she trotted towards the top of the tall hill on the cimarron valley.

Looking down, Summer could see a long and round white rail. It was a track. She also saw some stables. But what were those strange gate-like things at the start of the track? Summer forgot about being upset, and cantered down the hill to take a closer look.

There was a girl there with a pony, only a little smaller than Summer. It was a roan mare. Summer whinnied to her, and began to gallop at full pelt through the gate, and stopped in front of the roan pony.

"Hi, I'm Summer. What is this place?" Summer asked.

The mare blinked in surprise.

"This is a racetrack, surely you know what a race track is? All domestic horses know what one is-unless they're stupid. No offence!" The mare replied, raising an eye at Summer.

Summer shook her head, and a bit of her forelock fell over her eye.

"Well, you see, I'm not domestic. I'm a mustang and I live in the cimarron herd." She replied.

The roan mare opened her mouth, and the bit looked as if it was about to fall out-if the bridle hadn't have been there!

"Do you know a dun coloured stallion named Spirit? He rescued me four years ago!" The roan mare asked, as her rider clambered out of the saddle to stroke Summer, which Summer didn't mind one bit.

"Yeah. He's my dad!" Summer answered.

The roan pony gasped and looked wide-eyed at Summer…


	8. Chapter 8: Thrill of a lifetime!

"_you're _Spirit's daughter!" The roan mare asked, astonished.

Summer nodded her head, and looked at the human girl mischievously.

"My name is Sherbert. What's yours?" Asked the roan mare.

"Summer." Summer replied, simply.

Sherbert shook her mane, as Summer continued her mischievous gaze at the rider.

"Um…human. Would it be alright if you got on to my back please?" Summer asked.

"Excuse me?" The girl replied, "but, you're wild…"

"I don't care, just get one of those saddle things and ride me. Please!" Summer answered.

The girl did as she was told, and ran off to fetch some tack.

Sherbert looked on with curiosity as the human girl came hurrying back holding an english saddle and bridle.

Once Summer was tacked up, the girl hauled herself cautiously in to the saddle, and sat down lightly.

"Okay, what is this all about mustang?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Summer grinned, showing off her four-year-old teeth.

"THIS!" She replied, and she sped around the track in a full gallop, the girl leaning forward over Summer's neck. 'This girl is a good rider!' Summer thought to herself as she approached the quarter mark, and pelted past it.

Sherbert watched in surprise as the horse and rider flew rapidly around the racetrack.

Now they were approaching the half mark.

"Halfway home!" Summer muttered to herself, giving an almight kick with her back hooves, and accelerating as they passed the half mark, and ran on.

Within forty seconds, they had already approached the final quarter, and the finish line loomed in front of them.

Summer bared her teeth at imaginary racers next to her, and eventually, she cleared the finish line.

The girl on her back slid down from the saddle and stared in to Summer's eyes.

"You were brilliant, mustang!" She squealed.

"Just call me Summer!" Summer answered, laying her head on the girl's shoulder.

"SUMMER!" A familiar voice shouted.

Summer turned her head toward the hill, and there stood her herd. Spirit had called to her.

It was a while before Spirit spoke.

"That was amazing Summer!" He cried.

Summer turned and galloped towards him, and they nuzzled each other's manes.

"You were absolutely brilliant!" Rain breathed, licking her daughter's ears.

Summer was enjoying the attenion so much, that she didn't see Lightning walking towards her. Summer suddenly felt guilty and shaky.

"Summer, I need to have a word!" He said. He then turned and walked away.

Summer had just experienced the most thrilling event of her life, and now, she felt cold and shaky…


	9. Chapter 9: The omen

Summer awoke.

Had it all really been a dream?

Her mind flashed back to the dream; Summer had a human on her back, and they were galloping around a track…

"Is that possible?" She muttered to herself, rising to her feet.

Summer trotted to the hill and looked down. There was the human girl that had been in her dream-and the roan mare!

'Maybe it was an omen?' Summer thought.

She whinnied loudly, and the girl turned around and saw Summer on the top of the hill.

The roan mare with the girl whinnied in reply.

"Hey girl! Come on!" The girl called to Summer, clicking her tongue.

Summer approached slowly, then stopped at the gate.

"Come on girl. I'm not going to hurt you." The human girl spoke quietly to Summer.

Summer blinked. Should she go in?

The roan mare whickered at Summer.

"I'm Sherbert. Who are you?" The roan mare asked.

So it was an omen! Summer's eyes widened, and she managed to stammer: "I-I-I'm Summer…"

Sherbert smiled. "What career do you have Summer? Showjumping? Dressage? Western…?"

She asked.

"Oh, I don't have a career. I'm a wild horse. I'd love to be a racehorse though!" Summer replied, looking embarrassed.

"You've come to the right place! We train horses to do anything. Only english riding though, my mistresses come from England. This is Morgan." Sherbert answered, introducing her human owner.

Morgan couldn't understand the horses of course, but she could tell that Summer longed to be a racer, as the dun-skewbald horse stared up the track.

Within a minute, Morgan had run to the tack room, and returned with a spare saddle and bridle. Summer sniffed both of them, and laid back her ears.

"It's okay mustang. I'm not going to hurt you. Easy does it." Morgan said softly to Summer, slipping the bridle over Summer's head, and placing the bit in her mouth.

Summer tried to spit the bit out in disgust, but she couldn't-it was attatched to the bridle and reins!

Morgan placed the english saddle on Summer's back, accompanied by a numnah.

Summer flinched as the blonde-haired girl fastened the girth and ran down the stirrups.

Carefully, Morgan hoisted herself up in to the saddle.

Summer threw her head in the air and snorted loudly in disapproval.

"Summer! Morgan won't hurt you. She knows what she's doing. Just respond to the leg aids and the rein length, and you'll be fine!" Sherbert told Summer.

"But how do I respond? I don't know about leg aids!" Summer replied, panicking.

Sherbert smiled kindly.

"It's easy really." She explained, "if the human presses their heels against your flanks, that's a leg aid, it's a sign that they want you to move faster. If they shorten their reins and use their leg aids, they want you to move up in to the next gait. You know what gaits are, surely?"

Summer nodded.

"Sure. There are four gaits; Walk, trot, canter and gallop. There would be five if you counted full gallop!" Summer answered.

"You're ready Summer. Let the human do all the work. She knows what she's doing!" Sherbert finished.

Summer stared up the track again… It was so simple now!


	10. Chapter 10: Good Times, Bad Times

Morgan pressed her heels against Summer's flanks, and Summer walked forwards.

"Come on girl, gallop!" Morgan said to Summer.

Sherbert whinnied to Summer. "She's telling you to gallop!"

Summer looked surprised, but broke in to a gallop anyway.

Morgan leaned forward over Summer's neck.

'is this a dream too? Simply a secondary dream?' Summer thought.

She could feel the wind flowing through her mane, the grass underneath her hooves, and she could hear her hoofbeats drumming. This was real and exciting!

Summer accelerated in to a full gallop and flew past the quarter mark.

Morgan was an excellent rider, Summer thought.

The rest of the track was child's play to Summer and Morgan, and in no time at all, they had reached the finish line, not even breaking a sweat!

Summer shook her mane, and looked ready to complete it again.

"No girl, that's all for today!" Morgan breathed, dismounting.

"Well done! You were excellent. You should be in a real race, even if you're not a Thoroughbred! Come again Summer!"

Summer nudged Morgan's jacket, searching for some food.

She could understand Morgan, but as Morgan coldn't understand her, she simply whickered.

Translated, she was saying: "Sure I will!"

Summer blinked at Morgan, thanked Sherbert, then cantered through the gate, and up the hill.

Summer looked back down the hill when she reached the top, and saw Morgan waving, and Sherbert neighing.

The mustang mare turned around again, only to bump in to Spirit.

"What are you playing at Summer?" He asked coldly.

"Dad, I…" Summer began. She noticed Lightning in the background, looking hurt and sort of angry.

"How could you leave the herd just to have a human on your back, running in a circle! You've betrayed us Summer!" Spirit told her.

"Dad! I want to be a racer!" Summer replied.

"I can't believe you lied to me Summer!" Lightning said, walking forwards.

"And you've really disobeyed me!" Spirit continued.

Spirit and Lightning continued lecturing Summer about what she had done.

Eventually, Summer neighed really loudly, and reared up. Spirit and Lightning stopped shouting instantly.

"WILL YOU JUST BACK OFF FOR ONCE! I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE! I'M FULLY GROWN NOW, NOT SOME LITTLE FOAL!" Summer yelled.

She kicked up her heels, and galloped back down the hill to Morgan's yard.

The teenage girl was just putting Sherbert in her stable, when she heard Summer whinny from the gate.

"Hey!" She called, "hello girl!"

Summer trotted towards her, and pushed her nose against Morgan's shoulder.

"What's the matter girl?" Morgan asked as Summer lowered her head and laid back her ears.

Summer tossed her mane and trotted to the empty stable next to Sherbert. She snorted and pawed at the ground.

"You want to stay here?" Morgan asked.

'yes!' Summer thought.

Morgan got the stable ready, as Summer chatted to Sherbert about what had happened with her father and stallion.

"I want to stay here. I've had too much trouble with the herd! This time I want to stay for good. I want to race!" Summer explained.

"Then you will." Sherbert answered. "Whatever you want to do, we'll train you."

Summer relaxed… she was going to be a racer!


	11. Chapter 11: Chase

Summer couldn't sleep that night. Excitement rushed through her like a tidal wave.

"Summer?" A voice in the stable next to her made her snap back to her senses.

"Can't sleep?" The voice asked. It was Sherbert. The roan pony popped her head over the divide.

"No. I'm really excited about being a racehorse!" Summer replied.

"Slow down, we haven't even begun training yet!" Sherbert laughed.

Summer lowered her head to nibble some hay.

"I know, but I can't help being excited!" She answered.

"Well. Training starts tomorrow. Just do your best, like you did today on the track-and ignore your herd members. They're afraid to let you go! I should know…" Sherbert said. She suddenly looked downcast.

"You mean, you used to be wild too?" Summer asked quietly.

"Yes. My parents were too scared to let me jump. They thought I would get hurt, and it all ended up getting violent. So I ran away and now I'm a jumper!" Sherebert explained.

A bay stallion the other side of Summer's stable poked his head over the divide.

"Hello. You must be the new horse. I'm Chase, who are you?" He said.

Summer turned to face him.

"I'm Summer, and hi!" She replied, smiling.

The next morning, Summer awoke to the smell of food. She peered in to a bucket on the stable floor. It contained a handful of oats, some chaff, pony nuts, soaked sugar beet and a carrot.

Summer munched the food contentedly. It was much better than just grass and the ordinary Coarse mix that she was fed at the cavalry!

With every mouthful, the coloured mare savoured every precious mouthful, until, at last, it was all gone!

"Did you enjoy your food?" Sherbert asked, grinning.

"Yes thanks. It was gret!" Summer replied, lowering her head to gulp some water.

She heard a whicker from the stable the other side of her. It was Chase.

In the daylight, he looked more handsome to Summer.

She stared admiringly at him, and he stared admiringly at her.

She was in love-but what about Lightning?

'no, I'm finishing with Lightning. I need to move on if this stallion accepts me.' Summer thought to herself.

"Miss Summer, we're expected in the sand school in an hour and a half. May I speak to you in there. Just the two of us?" Chase whispered to Summer.

"Yeah…of course!" She replied quietly.

The ninety minutes passed quickly, and in no time at all, Summer and Chase were being ridden in the sand school.

"Miss Summer. May I ask you something?" Chase asked shyly.

'he's so polite and sweet. Much better than Lousy Lightning!' Summer thought.

"Yes." She answered.

"I wondered… I overheard Morgan talking to her sister, Laura last night. They were planning to breed us. I hope that will be okay, because I have only known you one night, and I already love you, and…" Before Chase could finish his sentence, Summer moved closer to him and kissed him.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, and Chase's eyes were wide, and he was grinning.

"I-I take that as a yes then?" He stammered.

Summer nodded. She turned away.

Summer felt really wobbly now, and she felt a new feeling. For the first time in her life, she was happy. Truly happy.


	12. Chapter 12: Training

Summer's training began the next day. Sherbert helped to train her, with the help of a bossy iron grey mare called Ezmerelda.

Ezmerelda was about 20 years old, and thought very highly of herself, which Summer and Sherbert found annoying, being young horses.

"Right, okay…trot at C!" Ezmerelda called.

"Shut up! I'm the trainer! Trot at H!" Sherbert said.

Summer rolled her eyes, and trotted at H, to annoy Ezmerelda!

The bossy grey elder wasn't impressed, she blew down her nose at Sherbert, who couldn't help but laugh.

Morgan urged Summer in to a canter, after a lap around the huge riding school in trot.

Summer felt the breeze blow through her mane and tail, and she felt free again.

She shook off the free feeling.

"No. I'm not free anymore. I don't want to be free. I want to be a racer!" She told herself.

"Way to go Summer!" Sherbert whinnied.

"Bah! She hasn't got what it takes to be a racehorse. I used to be one. Summer will never do it!" Ezmerelda sneered.

"Shut up! Of course she will." Sherbert snapped in reply.

The roan mare kicked Ezmerelda lightly on one of her forelegs.

Ezmerelda watched Summer move in to a gallop around the huge arena.

"Well, I'll admit she's fast. But she-she just isn't a racehorse! She'd need to be a Thoroughbred or an Arab!" She said quietly.

"We'll see…Summer will be a racehorse. Just you watch!" Sherbert replied as Summer accelerated.

That night, when Summer was munching hay quietly in her stable, Chase popped his head over to the divide.

"Hello Miss Summer." He said shyly.

"Hi. Please…just call me Summer!" Summer replied, smiling sweetly.

"Okay. Summer, the girls plan to breed us tomorrow. I hope that's okay. Just tell me if it isn't, and we'll ignore each other in the arena so they'll put us back."

Chase said quietly.

Summer hesitated. She already loved Chase, and he loved her. It wouldn't be asking too much would it?…

"No, that's fine," Summer answered, remembering how angry Lightning had been with her a couple of days ago. He probably had a new mare now.

"Oh great. Are you sure?" Chase double-checked.

"Yep." Summer replied simply.

The next morning, Summer was being ridden around the track.

Ezmerelda was beginning to think Summer was a good enough runner to race, and stood silently next to Sherbert and Chase.

"No criticism today then?" Sherbert asked.

"She's fast…" Ezmerelda began, sighing. "But I'm not even sure if Mustangs can race!"

"They can in the Cimarron Valley Racecourse races." Sherbert replied, smiling.

"But that's the other side of the hill. Don't Summer's herd live near there?" Ezmerelda asked Sherbert.

"I think so…" The roan mare replied, bending down to scratch her leg. "But maybe our human would enter Summer for it…if she got some more training of course…"

"Maybe." Replied Ezmerelda. "We'll have to wait and see…"


	13. Chapter 13: Summer and Chase

In the afternoon, Summer was being led back in to the indoor arena. Chase was already inside waiting for her to arrive.

"Hello Summer." He greeted shyly.

Summer nodded her head at him. She felt nervous. She still loved Lightning deep down, but a new love for Chase filled up inside her. Even so, she felt as if she would be letting Lightning down again.

Summer frowned and stared at the sandy floor.

"If you don't want to do this, I really don't mind. You look as though you're having second thoughts. Really, if you don't feel ready then you don't have to go through with this." Chase said to Summer.

Summer felt reassured. Chase was kind and put Summer first instead of himself.

"No, really. It's fine." Summer replied as Morgan led her closer to Chase. Now the two horses were face to face…

Summer thought back to how Lightning had yelled at her and how she had lied to him. Surely he wouldn't want her now, he'd have found another mare in the herd… 'probably Belle' Summer thought to herself.

Chase noticed Summer deep in thought. "Are you really sure?" He aked Summer.

Summer smiled and nodded. "I am." She replied.

Chase and Summer's leadropes were unclipped from their headcollars and the two girls ran outside and shut the gate to the riding school.

Chase sniffed Summer's withers and began to groom her, then he turned to face her and began to lick her nose. Summer suddenly felt strange again.

"Chase… maybe if we just got this over and done with?" She whispered to him, staring out of the gate as Sherbert walked past, ridden by a small girl. They were probably going on a hack.

As Summer watched Sherbert walk up the path, she felt Chase move round to her back…

That night, Summer lay in her stable silently, munching her hay.

"Summer?" A voice interrupted her silence.

"I didn't hurt you earlier did I?" The voice continued. It was Chase.

"No, of course not!" Summer smiled, lowering her voice so that Sherbert and Ezmerelda couldn't hear…

"Oh good. You think we'll erm…have a foal…?" Chase asked quietly.

"I don't know." Summer replied truthfully. "I hope so."

"Oh good. So do I. I don't mean to rush things Summer, but Morgan put us up to this!" Chase laughed nervously.

"Hey, it's okay. Really. Lightning will have forgotten about me now I expect." Summer replied.

"Who's Lightning?" Chase asked.

"He's the stallion I was with back in the herd. Nothing happened between us-except an argument!" Summer answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Chase said apologetically.

"Well goodnight Summer. I love you." Chase whispered, giving the coloured mare a lick on the muzzle.

"Love you too." Summer replied.

She settled her head down and sighed. Tomorrow, there would be more training.

Summer gave another contented sigh and closed her eyes…


	14. Chapter 14: The confession

Morgan sat tall in the saddle, and Summer stood stock still at the start of the racetrack.

"Okay Summer. Remember to strike off from the correct leg!" Sherbert instructed.

"You got it-coach!" Summer grinned.

Sherbert grinned back, then said: "On your marks…get set…"

"GO!" Shouted Ezmerelda. Summer stayed still and stared.

"What did I tell you? I'm the coach!" Sherbert complained. "Okay Summer…GO!"

Summer took off.

"No no no! Wrong leg. Come back!" Sherbert called.

"Excuse me 'coach' but it doesn't matter which leg she takes off from in a race, as long as she goes fast!" Ezmerelda said.

"Erm…hello! She still needs to be taught just in case the race judges are perfectionists!" Sherbert replied.

Summer retreated back to the starting line.

"Okay…go again!" Sherbert called.

Summer took off again.

"Wrong leg! Summer…what did I tell you?" Sherbert sighed.

"Stop nagging!" Summer groaned.

Just then, Chase trotted in to view at the end of the track. "Hi Summer!" He called.

"Chase!" Summer answered. She took off at a gallop to go and meet him.

Once she'd stopped, Sherbert came cantering over accompanied by Ezmerelda.

"You did it Summer! You galloped on the correct leg!" Sherbert grinned.

"I'll do anything for love!" Summer replied, but then she quietly said: "oops!"

"You…Chase…? You're in _love_?" Sherbert asked.

Summer didn't like her tone.

"Yeah. Why?" Chase replied defensively.

Sherbert sighed and shook her head, as Morgan leapt out of the saddle and rode Sherbert bareback to the stables.

"I don't understand…I thought Sherbert would be happy. She's my friend." Summer said, looking hurt.

"Hmm…me too. We've never really got along!" Chase replied. "Ever since…" He broke off.

"What? _Tell_ me!" Summer said.

"About a year back, me and Sherbert were really good friends. But then I had to go and ruin it didn't I?" Chase explained, pawing the ground.

"What happened?" Summer asked.

"_I_ happened!"

"You mean you…?"

"Yes! We were so young, and I was confused. I thought she liked me like _that_." Chase grimaced.

"Oh. I'm sorry…" Summer said, lowering her head.

"It's okay. I heard her let slip to Ezmerelda and Rosie that she wished it had all happened now. She said she liked me… you know!" Chase admitted.

"Oh no! She must be so mad at me. I could just kick myself!" Summer replied, feeling angry at herself.

"It's not your fault. I only heard her say it last night after you and I…"

"Yeah."

There was a long silence.

"Maybe I'd better go and make up with Sherbert." Summr said at last.

"Okay. And Summer…I'm sorry I had to tell you." Chase replied.

Summer nodded. She understood.

As she walked away, Chase felt terrible. He lved Summer, now he was worried that he'd upset her.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself, laying back his ears. He didn't want Summer and Sherbert to fight. He had to do something…


	15. Chapter 15: Two sides to a story

"I've done it!" Morgan cried, running out of the large, beautiful farmhouse.

"You and me both, girl!" Summer muttered.

Morgan ran in to the field and flung her arms arund Summer's neck, making the coloured mare jump.

"You're going to be in a big race! We're gonna be _famous_!" Morgan grinned.

Summer reared up happily, tossing her black mane in the air.

When she landed, she noticed Sherbert standing a few metres to her right.

Sherbert glared at her, then walked away.

"Oh…" Summer whispered. She turned on her heels and galloped after the roan pony.

"Sherbert, can you _please_ tell me what I've done wrong. You seem…angry!" Summer pleaded.

Sherbert stopped and eyed Summer angrily, then she relaxed and sighed.

"Oh Summer. There's no use me being angry. You weren't to know." Sherbert began quietly.

"Well, how about we find somewhere quiet to talk?" Summer suggested, seeing a chestnut horse trotting past them, followed by about four other horses and ponies going on a hack.

Sherbert nodded and followed Summer on to the empty racetrack.

"Alright. Spill!" Summer said.

"Well, I was angry because me and Chase…" Sherbert broke off, laughing nervously.

"This sounds ridiculous." She said.

"No, please just tell me!" Summer replied.

"About a year ago, me and Chase were really good friends, and we enjoyed long gallops in the field. Well, one day we were doing just that, and then I said to Chase that I loved him, and he-he…No, you'll laugh at me or get mad!" Sherbert broke off again.

"I won't, Sherbert. This is in the past,a nd I'm still your friend. Please, go on." Summer answered.

"Okay, well I said that, and I was so stupid! He said that we were just friends. I asked him if he would be my stallion and that I loved him so much it was unreal. He came over and nuzzled me. Then I said something to him, and he…we…you know." Sherbert laid her ears back as a sign of embarrassment.

"Aw Sherbert…Why didn't you tell me before? You could have had him instead of me. I wouldn't have minded." Summer replied apologetically.

"Well, he sort of went off me after that. But last night I told Ezmerelda that I still loved him, and I'd had a few too many oats and went hyper! I didn't mean it. Honest Summer! I'm so sorry!" With that, Sherbert began to cry.

Summer put her head over her friend's withers.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind one little bit. You're my friend, why should I care what happens between you and him? You saw him first!" Summer laughed reassuringly.

"But I don't still love him Summer, and that's the truth!" Sherbert answered, looking Summer in the eye. She meant it.

Later, Summer returned to the field, and Chase met her.

"I've heard Sherbert's side. She doesn't still love you. She told me so, I'm not stirring things up just so you know!" Summer explained.

"No, that's fine. Really." Chase replied, kissing Summer.

"And I've heard that the empty field behind the stables is very nice this time of year!…" Chase finished, in a nudge-nudge kind of way.

"Oh have you? Wow!" Summer replied sarcastically.

"Just joking. Let's go and meet some friends of mine. I doubt you've met them yet.


	16. Chapter 16: New friends

Summer followed Chase to the biggest field. She saw Sherbert in there with a some other mares.

"Sherbert!" Summer called.

The roan mare looked over to Summer and whinnied to her.

"Come on Chase!" Summer said, taking off at a gallop, with the bay stallion close behind her.

"You got lucky Chase!" A chestnut gelding called. Chase trotted over to him.

"Hi Fire! Yeah, I did didn't I?" Chase replied shyly, gazing at Summer as she met up with Sherbert and the other mares.

"Hi Summer. I'd like you to meet some of my friends. This is Golden," Sherbert said, nodding towards a palomino mare with her head.

"This is River," Sherbert continued, nodding at a iron grey mare.

Sherbert also introduced Lady who was light bay, Nutmeg the skewbald, Starlight the grey, and Sherry the black mare. There were more mares, but they were elsewhere.

"Hi everyone." Summer smiled shyly.

The six mares returned the greeting. Lady stepped forward to sniff Summer.

"Um…Lady…" Sherbert began.

"Yes?" Lady answered brightly.

"That won't be necessary." Sherbert finished.

Lady simply replied: "Oh. Right. Sorry!" and retreated back to the little ring of mares.

Summer laughed nervously.

"So…What do you all do as a living?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm a showjumper!" was a popular reply.

And some of the mares said that they did dressage too.

"That's boring!" A smooth voice piped up. Golden stepped forward. "I'm a racer!"

Summer's jaw dropped. "_Are_ you?" She asked, amazed.

Golden was a very pretty palomino Thoroughbred of about 16 hands high.

"Yeah…why?" Golden asked, confused.

"Um…no reason!" Summer answered quickly.

There were hardly ever any palomino racers, and Golden looked almost like an Arab. Surely she wasn't something as exciting as a racer?…

At the other side of the field, Chase stood, talking to his friends.

"Wow! You bagged a pretty mare!" Thunder said.

"Yeah, she's amazing!" Minstrel answered.

"Man, I don't know how you did it Chase!" Fire commented.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP? I didn't 'bag' Summer, and don't talk about her like that! She's a decent and friendly mare. Yeah, she looks awesome, but she chose me over you! Besides, I go more for personality!" Chase snapped back.

There was a chorus of "ooooooooh's!" But Chase didn't care.

"Well why did you go for Sherbert last year, then?" Max asked.

Chase glared angrily at the other stallions and geldings.

"That was last year!" He said calmly.

As he turned to walk away, Chase bumped in to Summer.

"I heard what you said about me, and thanks Chase." Summer smiled.

She was about to walk away with Chase, but then she stopped and aced the other stallions.

"You lot are so immature! Leave Chase alone!" She said crossly.

Summer galloped after Chase. It was a while before any of the others spoke…

"I think Lady looks very amazing today!" Fire commented at last.

Their discussion about mares continued…


	17. Chapter 17: Disaster Strikes!

Morgan tightened the girth and sprung into the saddle.

Summer tossed her mane excitedly. Today was another day for training.

Sherbert stood in the middle of the riding school with Chase, Golden and Ezmerelda.

"Just walk first Summer to warm up, then do some trotting." Sherbert instructed.

Summer waited until Morgan's stirrups were the right length, and the girth was tight enough, before walking on.

Chase flashed a smile at Summer from the centre of the arena. The Mustang mare returned the smile as she ambled her way past the 'A' marker.

After about five minutes of walking, Morgan urged Summer into a trot.

Chase was so absorbed by the way his mare moved, that he almost didn't notice his friends watching at the gate.

"I like the way you move!" Sang one of the stallions. The rest of them burst out laughing.

Chase was outraged, he charged towards the gate and snorted angrily at them.

"We were only messing about!" Max, the dappled grey horse called, as he and the other stallions cantered away.

Summer stared at Chase, then nodded appreciatively at him.

Once Summer and Morgan had warmed up, they rode out of the arena and to the track.

"Okay Summer. Remember to use your correct leg when you take off!" Sherbert said.

"I'll do my best." Summer replied, casting a look over to Golden, who smiled back.

"On your marks…Get set…GO!" Sherbert called.

Summer took off on the correct leg and sped around the first quarter of the racetrack.

"YES! GO SUMMER! GO!" Chase neighed.

The three horses reared up and neighed to their friend.

Summer approached the first quarter mark and shot past it in an instant.

Her hooves hardly seemed to touch the grass as she flew around the track.

Morgan urged the coloured mare on still.

Faster and faster…

"Wow! She's so fast!" Golden commented. "She has a chance, considering…"

"Considering what?" Sherbert asked.

"Well, she's not a Thoroughbred. But they'll have no problem getting her into that race! There's no rule against Mustangs in this race, after all!" Golden explained.

Chase whinnied loudly as Summer raced past the halfway mark.

Then, distaster struck…

Summer was doing so well, she went so fast, but as one of her front hooves hit the ground, she stumbled, and fell to the grassy floor, with Morgan toppling out of the saddle, luckily, unharmed.

"NO!" Sherbert and Golden shouted. They ran towards their friend.

"SUMMER!" Chase called, breaking into a gallop.

The three horses skidded to a halt beside Summer. Morgan had managed to get up unhurt, and was stroking Summer's nose.

A tear rolled down the girl's face as Summer whinnied weakly. Her left foreleg had a cut along it, just above the hoof.

Summer felt herself blacking out…

"GOLDEN! GO AND GET HELP!" Morgan cried, sending the palomino mare to the house.

Golden galloped to the humans' house and neighed loudly, pawing the ground.

"What's the matter girl?" Morgan's mother asked, stepping outside.

Golden threw her head in the air, and nudged the human's back. Morgan's mother understood, and heaved herself up on to Golden's back. The pair of them galloped over to where the accident had happened.

"Summer, please don't die. I love you Summer!" Chase was saying wen Golden returned with Morgan's mum. Summer looked weakly into Chase's eyes.

"I-I'm having y-your foal." She replied quietly. Chase stared at her as the coloured mare's head lowered to the grass…


	18. Chapter 18: A stormy night

A storm was cast over the valley that night. Summer was a bit better, but she was distraught over her injury.

Chase was allowed to stay in the stable with her. Sherbert didn't mind one bit, she peered over the divide every so ofter to make sure that Summer was doing okay.

Chase asked if he and Summer might talk alone for a minute.

"Sure. I understand." Sherbert nodded with a smile.

She turned around and began to drink some water, then spoke quietly to River.

"How long have you known that you were having my foal?" Chase asked, lowering his voice and settling down beside Summer.

"One day." Summer replied.

"That's great news Summer! Don't be sad. You only have to rest for a week." Chase said.

"But what if I forget everything I've learned?" Summer asked.

"Not in a week, you won't! Maybe if you hadn't been ridden in a month! Anyway, the injury wasn't that bad. Te only bad thing was when you fell unconcious from the shock. It scared us all in to thinking we were going to lose you." Chase answered, nuzzling Summer's withers.

"Chase…" Summer swallowed, "What if you _had_ lost me?" She asked.

Chase looked alarmed. "I would die." He replied simply.

"You would?" Summer said, looking shocked, "You'd die just because you lost me?"

"Yes. Honest I would. You mean the world to me Summer." Chase answered, lowering his voice so that he was almost whispering.

Summer smiled shyly as Chase licked her long, white nose.

There was a sudden crash of thunder and the rain poured down heavily outside.

Summer looked terrified.

"It will pass by morning." Chase reassured her, placing his head on the mustang's withers to comfort her.

"I'm still scared." Summer whispered, burying her head between her front legs.

Chase got up and moved round to Summer's back.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked, feeling nervous about what Chase might do.

"Protecting you, Summer." Chase replied.

"But Chase…why are you round there?" Summer wondered.

"Because the door is there, and I don't want anybody disturbing you. Honestly Summer, what did you think I was going to do?" Chase answered, looking hurt.

"I don't know." Summer said.

"Well, goodnight Summer." Chase smiled.

"Goodnight. Erm, Chase?" Summer began,

"Yes?"

"Just to make sure I _am_ having your foal…"

Summer didn't need to say any more.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, if only you weren't hurt." Chase replied quietly.

"It's only my leg. I'm over the shock now. Really." Summer finished, quickly.

Chase smiled again and realised what she meant.

He moved closer to her back…

A/N: Tut tut-get a room horses! lol… please review. If anyone has any suggestions for a chapter, please let me know!


	19. Chapter 19: Darko

A week later, Morgan was in Summer's stable, taking off the bandage.

The cut had healed now, so Morgan grabbed a headcollar and leadrope, and led Summer to the riding arena.

She took off Summer's leadrope, and let the coloured mare do what she wanted.

Summer was so happy to be out of her stable again, that she bucked and cantered around the arena, then kicked up her heels again.

Sherbert was watching with Golden and River at the gate.

"She looks pleased to be loose-schooled!" River commented with her smooth English accent.

"She does, doesn't she?" Sherbert replied, watching Summer motorbike excitedly around the corner.

Later that day, Morgan tacked up Summer and rode her to the track. Summer forgot about her injury, and noticed seven horses galloping ahead of her. They were quite a long way round now. Summer pawed the ground and whinnied.

She took off at a full gallop, and tried to catch up with the other horses and their riders.

"Summer! Steady. We won't catch up with them!" Morgan said.

Summer ignored her, and accelerated faster and faster…

Her legs were burning up like fire as she finally caught up with the horse in fifth place.

Summer shot past, and shockingly, caught up with the black horse in first place.

"What the…?" The horse snorted.

He increased speed, but Summer was ready, and gave the ground a powerful kick with her hind legs and pelted along the last quarter.

The gelding in first place whinnied angrily, and nipped Summer's hindquarters.

Summer squealed and slowed down a bit, whilst the black gelding took first place, and passed the finish line.

Summer stopped just at the finish and breathed hard, her breath coming in gasps, as sweat trickled down her whole body. Her legs felt wooden as she tried to walk forwards.

She had been so close. But that gelding had ruined it for her!

"What do you think you were doing?" The gelding roared, approaching Summer.

He wasn't breathing hard or sweating.

"You're no racehorse. You're just a pathetic Mustang pony!" He finished.

Summer glared at him angrily and struck out with one of her back hooves.

"Ha! I'm the best racehorse in the whole of this state! A worthless wild runt like you could never beat me! The name's Darko. Short for Dark Horse. Tha's my race name!" The black horse said.

Summer snorted, as her breathing was turning back to normal.

She kicked out at the gelding, but missed as he dodged to the side.

"My, my. You are a feisty one, aren't you? Let me give you a tip missy…"

"My name is _Summer_!"

"Whatever. Let me tell you something: You need to work on your stamina more than your speed. I know most Mustangs can run for hours at a flying speed, but you don't smell like a pure Mustang to me!" Darko said, sniffing Summer. He seemed evil…

"I'm half Mustang. My father is Spirit, and he is the leader of the Cimarron Herd. He's a pure Mustang. My mother is a Paint mare. Her name is Rain." Summer explained wearily.

"Spirit? Why does that name sound familiar? Oh yes! Let me tell you a little story,"

Darko replied…

A/N: What can I say…Every story has a baddie! Lol please Review


	20. Chapter 20: More surprises!

…"I knew your father. That IDIOT who "could not be broken" escaped, and made my master travel for ages to find him at last-with a paint mare. Your mother I would guess. Anyway, after he escaped, we were on his trail, then what did he and that stupid Lakota do? THEY JUMPED OVER A FLIPPING CANYON AND RAN FREE!" Darko yelled. He breathed heavily, while Summer stared at him disbelievingly.

"Your father was nothing but trouble! One day, Spirit will pay for what he did!" Darko continued.

A rage had built up inside Summer, and Darko saw her angry eyes glaring at him.

"But in order for him to pay, I must take what he loves most away, and as seeing as I cannot find him or his mare, you are the closest thing, as seeing as you are his daughter!" Darko said. He lunged forward, and Summer dodged just in time.

"Aha! So you're afraid of me are you? Well then, stand still and make my day! Say your prayers, Mustang!" Darko roared.

He lunged towards her again, but just at that moment, Chase jumped on top of Darko and pinned him to the ground, snorting angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?" Darko cried.

"Shut up!" Chase said, biting Darko's foreleg.

"Listen to me! That is no way to treat a mare! Do you hear me?" Chase shouted.

"But I…"

"I said do you hear me?" Chase repeated, putting one hoof on Darko's neck in an attempt to strangle him.

"Y-y-yes!" Darko spluttered.

"Good lad. Now go away! Get lost!" Chase shouted as he backed off and Darko galloped away.

Summer was astonished by what Chase had just done. The pair of them stood in silence for a few moments, then Summer moved towards Chase and kissed him.

After quite a long time, Summer backed away a little, and Chase nuzzled her head.

There was suddenly a whicker behind them. There stood an iron grey stallion. His eyes were a hazel colour, and hiz black mane and tail flew in the breeze.

It was Lightning.

"I have some news, Summer!" Lightning said, "I have a new mare. Her name is Melody."

Summer nodded, "she was my best friend. Now I have Sherbert. I'm going to be a racehorse, and Chase is my new stallion." She said in an I-don't-care voice.

"Oh right. Also, you'll be pleased to know that your mother and father have adopted a lone stallion. He shares the same name as me, and you have a new brother. They called him Storm Cloud." Lightning explained.

He cantered away again.

"Was that it?" Chase asked, confused.

Suddenly, Summer had a weird feeling in her abdomen.

She gasped excitedly.

"What's wrong Summer?" Chase asked, feeling worried.

"I'M IN FOAL!" She whinnied happily.

Chase grinned widely, and licked Summer's face.

Sherbert joined them. "Hi guys!" She greeted.

"Sherbert! I'm in foal!" Summer squealed.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sherbert squealed back, rearing in the air.

The group were so happy, tht they didn't notice an unwanted pair of eyes watching them…

A/N: Dun dun daaa! You've probably guessed who is watching them, so I don't need to say anything… :)


	21. Chapter 21: Summer's shock

The next few days were a blur for Summer, as she tried to concentrate on her training, but at the same time, she was thinking of a future with her and Chase living a perfect life with their foal…

"SUMMER!"

Summer snapped back to her senses.

"Huh? What?" She said.

"I must have repeated myself three times already! I said, when you're ready, forward to canter!" Sherbert instructed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I was miles away!" Summer replied.

She trotted past the H marker in the riding arena, then cantered at C. She spotted Chase standing by the gate, watching her. He looked sad, and somewhat guilty.

Summer stopped cantering, and trotted over to see what was wrong.

"Chase, are you okay?" She asked.

"Summer… I'm so sorry." Chase said quietly.

"Your father just came with some news. Lightning, your old stallion, has died."

Summer's heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"And h-how did he…?" She asked.

"He was attacked by a wolf when he was returning from finding food. He never returned to the herd, so Spirit went to search for him, and found him dead with wolves surrounding him. I'm so sorry." Chase replied.

Summer felt upset. A tear fell from under her closed eyelid. Chase walked forwards to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Summer looked up into Chase's eyes.

"I still have you." She smiled, forgetting her sadness. "My dad told me something when I was young. He said: 'don't let sadness keep you from everything. We have to move on.' So I must move on, too. But you do realize what this means?" Summer said,

Chase shook his head. "No." He answered.

"Well, if I go back to the herd, you are the new stallion leader when I take over!" Summer explained, her eyes shining.

Chase's eyes were wide, and he shook his head disbelievingly.

"But…You said you wanted to stay here." Chase said.

"I do want to stay here." Summer replied. "I really want to be a racer, and stay where my friends are!"

Chase smiled. "I wouldn't mind being wild and free…it sounds challenging!" He laughed.

Summer looked up to the hill that had once been her home.

"Yeah," she replied, "it's challenging alright. Especially when you have horses like Belle bullying you."

"Belle?" Chase sniggered.

"Yes, she was the herd bully!" Summer replied, trying hard not to laugh.

"_She_?" Chase burst out laughing.

Summer laughed too.

"Yes, _she_!" She replied.

The two horses rolled on the floor in fits of laughter, "Usually, its us colts that bully! But a filly…a filly!" Chase stuttered, burtsing in to laughter again.

"You're awfully happy after losing someone." Sherbert said.

"We weren't laughing about that! We were laughing about…about…!" Summer answered, giggling again.

Sherbert chuckled a bit, too. "You two are weird!" She grinned.

"Well this is disappointing!" A voice boomed from behind them.

They all stopped laughing, and turned to see Darko standing behind them, with a grey mare by his side.

"It's her!" Summer whispered to her two friends.

"It's who?" Sherbert asked.

Summer swallowed. "That's Belle." She answered…


	22. Chapter 22: Friends

"Hello Summer…I brought along a friend. Hope that's okay!" Belle said in a friendly tone.

Summer was nervous; 'I bet she's going to get him to hurt us or something!' She thought.

"Summer, meet Darko. Darko meet Summer!" Belle said brightly.

"Yes…we've met." Darko replied, stiffly.

"Oh, sorry! Who are your friends, Summer?" Belle asked, nodding to Sherbert and Chase.

"This is Sherbert," Summer answered, nodding at Sherbert, "and this is Chase, my new stallion." Summer finished, noding at Chase.

"Well hello there Sherbert and Chase!" Belle grinned.

Summer hesitated for a minute before saying: "Why did you come here? Sorry if that sounded harsh-I just wondered."

"Oh no, that's fine. I came here to see how you're getting on- and introduce Darko, but I needn't have bothered introducing him now!" Belle laughed.

"So, what are you doing here Summer?" Belle continued.

"I'm training to be a racehorse." Summer replied, quietly so that Belle wouldn't laugh too much.

But Belle heard her.

"That's fantastic! Darko is a racehorse too-but I expect you know that already…Good luck Summer!" Belle remarked, smiling.

"How did you meet Darko, Belle?" Summer asked.

"Oh, my mum knows his mum, and she was in the cavalry when he was born. He came to visit her." Belle answered.

"Right, well I have to go and train now." Summer said, hearing Morgan call her name, "I'll see you soon. Nice talking to you!" She was about to turn around and trot away, when Belle said: "Wait a minute! We'll come and watch you!"

Summer instantly thought that Belle would critisize her.

"Sure.Okay" Summer replied, before she could stop herself.

On the track, Summer stood at the starting line, ready to gallop after her fifteen minutes of excersise in the riding arena.

"On your marks…Get set…GO!" Whinnied Sherbert.

Summer took off at a flying speed.

She galloped rapidly around the track, making a great turn at the first corner, and zoomed past the first quarter.

Her speed increased as she reached the second turn, her hooves pounded the earth beneath her.

Morgan gave Summer a bit more rein, but urged her on, faster and faster.

They bombed past the halfway mark.

Then the three quarter mark…

The pair were doing exceedingly well, and they approached the finish line at a flying speed, before skidding to a walk.

"That was amazing Summer! You're so fast!" Belle commented.

"Y-you think so?" Summer asked, surprised.

"I know so! You have a fighting chance at the race. Sherbert told me that you were entered. I wish you the best of luck!" Belle said.

She bowed her head and walked away.

"Summer? I'm sorry I was so nasty to you when we first met. Shall we let bygones be bygones and get off to a good start-even if we are going to be opponents in the race?" Darko said quietly.

"Sure." Summer replied. Darko smiled and trotted after Belle.

"Bye Summer! See you soon!" Belle and Darko called as they galloped out of the gate.

Summer grinned at her friends, things were looking up…


	23. Chapter 23: Racing Colours!

The next week, Summer was being led off the racetrack after more training.

"Now, we only have the rest of this week until the race, Summer! You need to get Sherbert and the others to help you choose your racing colours!"Morgan said, stroking the coloured mare's nose.

She walked Summer into the stable and untacked her.

Once Morgan had finished untacking and had let the mustang into the field, Summer trotted over to Sherbert, who was talking to River and Golden.

"Hiya. I need your help!" Summer said as she approached her friends.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" Sherbert asked.

"Choosing my racing colours!" Summer replied.

"Ah! You've asked the correct horses!" River grinned.

br 

In a short while, the four mares were crowded into the barn, where important show tack was kept.

They were searching through the rows of racing numnahs, jackets and jockey skull hat covers.

Summer had her eye on a lovely blue set with black and silver to accompany it.

"What do you think this would look like on me?" Summer questioned, turning to face her friends, "the blue, black and silver one I mean."

"It would look great with your coat!" Sherbert smiled.

Golden and River nodded in approval, but suddenly, Golden stopped and trotted towards a large box in the corner of the barn, and pulled it open with her teeth.

"Summer, I'd like you to have this!" Golden called.

Summer trotted over with Sherbert and River, and gasped as she saw what was inside.

It was the most beautiful racing set she had ever seen!

The numnah was a lovely black with a pink border, and a silver border on the inside of the pink one. There was a diamond shape in one corner of the numnah, in a lovely pastel blue.

"Now this, Summer, wold look perfect on you!" Golden smiled.

"Thanks Golden!" Summer squealed, nuzzling her friend.

Morgan stepped outside that evening to bring them in from the fields, feed them and put their rugs on.

When she saw Summer by the barn, she hurried over, and saw Summer and Golden pawing the ground next to the huge box.

Morgan looked inside and noticed the black numnah that Summer and her friends had found earlier.

Golden whickered.

"How sweet of you, Golden. That's the same racing colours as you used when you raced last year!" Morgan said, patting the palomino mare's shoulder.

When Morgan left the barn, Summer whispered to Golden: "You raced in those colours last year? But they must be really special!"

"They are, and only my closest friends can use that numnah!" She grinned, nudging Summer, River and Sherbert in a friendly way.

Chase cantered over, ignoring Morgan's call and the headcollar!

"What colours did you choose?" He asked, mischieviously dodging out of Morgan's way, with the dreaded headcollar!

"This one!" Summer grinned, nodding at the racing set in the box.

Chase whistled, but got caught by Morgan and the dreaded headcollar and leadrope!

"Argh! I have to go now!" Chase groaned. "Talk to you soon."

As he was led to the stable, Summer couldn't help but laugh!


	24. Chapter 24: Decievers!

On Saturday, Summer had been groomed, fed and watered, then driven down to the race grounds.

Once she was there with her friends, she felt nervous.

"What if I mess up?" Summer panicked.

"You'll be fine! You're fast!" Sherbert replied.

Summer was tacked up and led to the ring to be shown to the spectators.

Dark was being led round the ring a few horses in front of Summer. When they stopped to let the riders mount, Summer heard Darko talking to a mare.

The coloured Mustang looked over to Darko, and saw him chatting to Belle.

Unfortunately, she heard what she had been dreading…

"…And make sure she loses this race! Summer is gonna to pay big time!" She heard Belle say.

"I knew it." Summer whispered to herself.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Summer cried as she walked past her friends with Morgan in the saddle.

"What?" Sherbert asked.

"Belle and Darko are plotting against me!" Summer explained, "apparently I'm 'gonna pay!'"

"Oh great!" Golden groaned, "Darko is such an idiot!"

"What should I do?" Summer asked desperately.

"Hey hey, wait a minute! They're here to horse around-you're here to race. Ignore them and keep running!" Sherbert said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a late entry for the first race. A grey Mustang mare named Bellamy's Princess, ridden by Paula Owen. The pair take number thirteen. Thankyou." The tannoy boomed.

Just at that moment, Belle stalked past in a light blue and purple racing set, the rider glared at Morgan. The two were obviously enemies.

"No way!" Summer cried.

"Oh yes Summer. You'd better believe it. Darko and I are gonna kick your…" Belle began. Luckily, the tannoy made another announcement right on cue, drowning out Belle's cussing.

"Ruuuuude!" Chase remarked.

Belle just tossed her head and walked away.

"Racers, please approach the starting gates!" The tannoy boomed again.

Summer said goodbye, and her friends wished her good luck as she trotted towards the track gates.

This was it-she was really going to race!

In the gates, some horses were becoming restless, but Summer just stood still and focused on the doors in front of her.

Suddenly, there was silence and all Summer could hear was her heartbeat and breathing.

Time seemed to be on standstill.

This really _was_ it!…

(A/N: Well, I know it sounds a little bit like Racing Stripes, but I didn't copy-honest! )


	25. Chapter 25: The Race!

RIIIIIIIIIING!

The starting bell sounded and the doors opened.

The thirteen racers careered along the first quarter.

Summer was in second at the moment, but Belle whizzed up beside her and nudged her out of the way.

Summer gave the ground an almighty kick, and shot straight past Belle and the dappled grey at the front.

Summer didn't notice Darko coming up behind her.

He immediately knocked her away from the rail, and began to barge her out of the way. Morgan tried to stay calm as Summer swayed from being pushed.

What happened next was so shocking and happened so quickly that Summer didn't have time to think…

Darko galloped towards her and nipped her hindquarters. Summer knew what this meant.

She tried to dodge the black horse, but it was too late; he flung himself at her back and mounted her.

Summer bucked with all her might but he wouldn't go away. Summer tried rearing, but that didn't help either.

Chase felt himself get really mad, he neighed angrily and reared up, charging on to the track to rescue his mare.

When Chase arrived, he didn't hesitate-he ferociously attacked Darko by biting him hard on the shoulder.

The black stallion soon forgot about Summer and began a fight with Chase.

The crowd gasped at the sight of the battling horses.

Some experienced riders tried to pull them apart with ropes, but Chase was so angry, that he wouldn't let Darko go. The rider had already fled to get more help.

Summer was dazed. She'd just been raped… but somehow, she didn't care.

Morgan was still in the saddle, luckily, but as far as she was concerned, the race was over.

"Come on girl." Morgan said sadly, turning Summer away.

Summer looked up, the horses were quite a way away now. Then she suddenly remembered the first time she had raced Darko…her eyes began to sparkle, and she turned back and flew around the track.

"Summer, we'll never make it!" Morgan cried, trying to make Summer slow down, but the coloured mare knew exactly what she was doing, and gave a powerful kick with her back hooves.

Now, they had caught up with the horse in fourth place.

Summer didn't stop, she pounded round the corner of the three quarter mark, overtaking the horse in third, then overtaking the horse in second.

In first place was Belle!

Summer was now extremely determined to win! She gave another powerful kick and with all her might, overtook Belle, who was in so much shock that she slowed down and was overtaken by another horse!

Summer approached the finish line in a full gallop, as the crowd cheered hysterically.

Next thing she knew was that she had raced over the finish line, and winning first place.

The crowd applauded and cheered loudly at Summer's performance. The coloured mare was so happy that she didn't realise how tired she was, until she reached the Winner's Circle.

She looked up slightly and saw the hill, and to her delight, there stood her herd, rearing and neighing proudly.

At the front of the herd were her mother and father, and new brother. Rain was crying happily, and Spirit's smile couldn't get any bigger if he tried! Summer smiled up at them, and Spirit nodded his head as if to say: "you're allowed to race!"

Chase, Sherbert, Golden and River cantered over to the Winner's Circle, and they saw a pretty-much-dead Darko being taken away on a cart. Summer nuzzled Chase, and entered the Winner's Circle with pride…


	26. Chapter 26: The final surprise

Eleven months later… 

Summer looked at her rosettes and sighed as she remembered all three races that she had taken part in and won this year. She had agreed with her herd that she would be between homes. Belle had moved to a stable yard, and Darko had been killed by Chase at Summer's first race, when he had raped her!

Chase wasn't exactly a murderer, he had killed Darko in his mare's defence, so the humans spared him, remembering what the evil black horse had done to Summer.

Summer was now about to foal any minute…she paced around her stable, looking for a comfortable spot for her to give birth in.

Every so often, she would turn her head to look at her stomach.

Chase knew that Summer wouldn't want him to bother her when she was foaling, so he contented himself by chatting to his friends.

"You're gonna be a daddy!" One of the geldings teased.

"Do you want a filly? Like my Candice?" A grey gelding asked.

"I'm not really sure…" Chase replied.

"You know what this means, Chase? They're going to get you gelded!" Another gelding laughed. "Or keep you as a stud stallion."

Chase rolled his eyes, but had to laugh aswell.

A moment later, he heard a mare whinnying in pain. Chase just had to go and see Summer.

When Chase arrived at Summer's stable, there lay twin foals; one skewbald, the other was black. Chase guessed that Darko had something to do with the black foal, but he didn't care. Darko was dead.

It turned out that Chase was actually the father of both foals anyway, which pleased him very much.

The vet arrived half an hour later after Morgan had phoned him.

"Yes, both foals are healthy. Here, you have a colt _and_ a filly! As you may know, it is quite rare for a mare to give birth to twin foals, so you are very lucky that she has, and that all three horses are healthy." The vet said.

Morgan was so proud, but not as proud as the family that were nestled in the straw. Chase had been allowed to go into the stable, and was helping Summer to clean the foals.

The colt took an instant liking to his father, and kept headbutting him!

"So does this mean that you're going to give up racing?" Chase asked Summer.

"Not a chance! Once the foals are old enough to be looked after by another mare for a while, I'll go back into training and hopefully into another race." Summer grinned, licking her stallion's ear.

Chase smiled back.

Sherbert poked her head over the divide. "There's someone here to see you, Summer!" She said.

Summer stood up and peered outside her stable door. Outside, there stood Spirit, Rain, her brother called Storm Cloud, Strider and Esperanza.

They all congratulated Summer and Chase, and Storm Cloud seemed very interested in his neice and nephew.

The big, happy family chatted away for ages, and Sherbert, Esmerelda, Golden and River joined in too.

It was the end of a fantastic year, but only the beginning of the next remarkable adventure…

THE END!


End file.
